


Under Arrest

by GettheSalt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Inspired by a textpost, M/M, side Skimmons, side Traina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant's tallness can be something of an offense. One that is entirely not serious, but still bears attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Nayx's text post on tumblr for this: "you are under arrest for being tall. get down here. what are you doing"

"The sheer gall of you."

Grant freezes where he is, reaching (well, barely, if he's honest), to the top shelf of the cupboard in front of him. The others will be around shortly, and Skye will make a dramatic scene if there isn't a box of Cheez-Its waiting for her on the living room table. Since Trip's bringing his new girlfriend over for their bi-monthly board game night (what's her name again? Rachel? Riley? Raina?), Grant figures they should probably make sure everything goes as smooth as possible.

"Sorry?" he asked, still frozen, fingers just barely brushing the cracker box.

From where he's standing in the doorway, Fitz shakes his head, tsking. There's some real-sounding disappointment there, and for a second Grant thinks he's actually done something wrong. He's mentally going through the list when Fitz steps into the kitchen, face stern, very clear that this is a no-nonsense situation.

"You are under arrest."

What?

Well, that definitely wasn't what Grant expected.

Considering his boyfriend is an engineer and nothing at all close to a police officer.

"For being tall."

__ Oh _ _ .

What a _loser_.

Grant settles back on his heels, grinning now as Fitz draws up to him. The other reaches out, tugging at his shirt where it's ridden up, fingers curling in the hem. "Get down here."

He's never been one to refuse a request, especially not one made with the promise in Fitz's smile. Grant leans down, lets Fitz reach up to wrap arms around his shoulders, and kisses him. Soft, and sweet, with Fitz's smile against his mouth.

"You like that I'm tall."

"Mm," Fitz hums drawing back for a second, making it very obvious that he's looking up at Grant. "Maybe. But, really, what are you doing? Be careful up there."

Grant rolls his eyes, groaning quietly. "Next it'll be a question about how the weather is up here."

"Or, you could shut up and kiss me again." Fitz suggests, and follows it up by leaning up for another. 

They get a little carried away, for a minute, then two, then three. They get so caught up in the moment that they don't realize they have company until Skye's sauntering into the kitchen.

"Real nice neighbours you got, guys, they let us right in, and you left the door unlocked. Someone could waltz in here and kill-- Whoa. Hello."

Ward and Fitz spring apart in the same instant that Skye says 'unlocked', but it's too late. She has a cheshire cat grin on, and, behind her, her girlfriend and Fitz's best friend, Jemma, looks to be fighting one.

Best yet, Behind Jemma stands Trip, and at his side, a petite, pretty woman with dark, curly hair. The new girlfriend. And to think Grant was concerned about Skye making a dramatic scene.

The Skye in question keeps grinning, and then holds up the case of booze in her hand. "I've got the beverages. Where're my Cheez-Its, lovebirds?"


End file.
